User blog:SeraphReaper/To do list - made 18/3/16
Brief note here on naming convention of images. Since Rain started originally naming images as "ServantName AbilityName" and "ServantName Attribute AbilityName", e.g. "Saber Excalibur" and "Saber Attribute Improve Excalibur", its my opinion that we should continue to use this notation. Essentials Servant pages complete - about 50% done About 1/2 the heroes are done. Though these need to be looked at, cleaned up, navigation table added, text standardised etc. Item pages - 0% Nothing done at the moment. Because theres not alot to do for each single one, it might be better to just have all the items on a single page Game mode descriptions - 0% Wont take to long, just a brief description on each of the three game modes. Updating MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation Ill come up with a thorough design which will incorporate everything that should be on the wiki and run it through Rain. Categorising Ill start on this over the weekend since I was lazy to do it while doing the servant pages. Additional things to do (or not to do) A wiki written new player guide This can be either brief or extensive, but if brief it should reference other tutorials. List of new player resources Theres been plenty of video tutorials and also there written guide by KK and some other stuff that be be compiled together in a list for people to look at. Pages on "advanced techniques" This would be things like nailphon, wallnine etc. Though I think these could be compiled onto a single page. Change background Background is currently a horrific gray colour. Ability templates After templates being mentioned to me in discord, I looked at the dota 2 and lol wiki ability pages and I think that these look 100% nicer then just whats been done here and on the war3 fate wiki with just blocks of text. Though there was an issue of being able to put everything in (for things like berserker w which have loads of effects) mentioned to me, Ill try and see what I can specifically do with this. Navigation table for servants (will be added to bottom of each servant page) Ive started on this and divided it up by which servant is from which series. Ill further add to it by adding a way to divide servants up by class and then add colour to it depending on the colourscheme of the rest of the wiki. Small video of ability in action Similar to whats been done ages ago on the Saber page, I think this might be a good idea to have a sort video of each ability, or have one video show casing all the abilities together. Icons Small icons for things like Str/Agi/Int, also for servant, maybe abilities (for use in the combo section), maybe items. Strategy section for each servant Could be included on each servant page, and include tips to do when playing that servant and playing against that servant. Please comment if youre going to specifically work on anything, discussion about anything that should be done, change or removed etc. Category:Blog posts